Death Whispered A Lullaby
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Light is impregnated by Beyond Birthday and has many decisions to make. BxLight, LightxB, Yaoi, Mpreg and slight angst. If you don't like it, don't read it and deal with it.


_**Warnings: Mpreg, Crack, OOC, Angst...The usual...EXCEPT WORSE! Graphic (Kinda) sex and masturbation...May have to upgrade to AFF soon...**_

_**Disclaimer: Meh...Eh...Neh**_

_**AN: I'm going to be trying to update more. It should be easier now that...That...THING called LWH is out of the way...**_

_**Death Whispered A Lullaby**_

___Light looked at the picture before him. Underneath the picture of the dark haired, crimson eyed beauty was his name. Beyond Birthday. An odd name for such a pretty face. There was something about him. He couldn't quite place a name for the expression that was in his eyes. There was something so intriguing about him._

___With that he made a decision, he wasn't going to kill him. He wasn't going to judge Beyond Birthday. As Light sat at his computer, staring at the screen, into the eyes of a deranged serial killer. Something was going on inside him. His stomach was tied into a knot and he couldn't explain it. He decided to continue on trying his best to ignore his body's reaction._

___Unable to ignore it, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling out his now hard dick from the confines of his pants. He was disgusted in himself, masturbating to the image of this man he didn't know. He would, later be more disappointed and disgusted in himself, but for the moment he was pleasantly lost in lust, caused by the over active hormones surging through his body. There was no way Kira could be turned on by a criminal._

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~** **TIMESKIP****~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Light walked out of the university grounds, intending on going home. But instead he was stressed from tennis and many other battles with L. He noticed a café and went inside, deciding to indulge in some comfort food and some privacy, the camera's in his home made it hard to relax completely.

Then he saw him. The criminal, he was sure that was him. He had the same red eyes and dark hair as the photo had. But his face, his skin. He was scarred all over. Light remembered the file saying about the fire. He continued to stare watching his mannerisms. Thin fingers tearing open many packets of sugar and pouring them into a large mug of black coffee.

He knew he shouldn't have, but something inside Light made him sit at the table beside him that was empty, why he wanted to be close to the deranged man he would never understand. Light ordered some coffee and watched Beyond out of the corner of his eye. Once the waitress had dropped off his food and left. He spoke, causing Light's head to lift from his drink automatically.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Kira?" His voice was quiet and deep. In his hand was a jar of jam, with his other hand inside scooping up the substance and sticking it in his mouth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stared in shock at the man, whose red eyes peered at him through the dark curtain of hair that hid most of his face. Almost like the pursuing villain's of many of his nations horror films. It created an almost terrifying aura, which must have been the reason Light seemed almost glued to the spot staring at him, finally he attempted to gather his composure only to have him speak again once again terrifying him into silence.

"Oh? You don't?" Beyond took a moment to lick the remaining jam off his fingers noisily. "Well, allow me to explain, you have no numbers above your head. That makes you either a zombie or someone who possesses a Death Note. Since you don't look like a rotting bloated corpse, that narrows it down rather quickly to you owning a Death Note. That makes you Kira..." Beyond's eyes then moved to look at the space that Ryuk was taking up. "A God of Death is a dead give away... You're lucky that L won't be able to see him... Until he finds your Death Note anyway, Yagami Light."

Beyond sniggered for a while, leaning back in his chair and watching Light's bewildered and shocked expression. Light was stunned into silence. Ryuk on the other hand had plenty to say.

"Well, well Light. It seems you met your match. A living God Of Death."

"L-Living G-God Of Death?" He spoke quietly looking at Beyond to avoid attracting any attention.

"Yes, God's Of Death don't spring from nowhere. They were human once. It happens every so often a child is born with the eyes and abilities of a God Of Death. Then once they die, they become a God Of Death. Beyond Birthday here must be the one for his generation. When or if he has children, they will have the eyes and become God's Of Death themselves." Ryuk began to laugh slightly. "A flawless system, don't you think?"

"It is more flawed than you can imagine... We are ridiculed until we die, treated as freaks. Only to become murderers, living for death... I believe you are familiar with my Mother, she is still among you. Rem, I believe is the name she goes by..."

Ryuk laughed and looked Beyond over. He clearly had no resemblance to his mother in her current form, but Ryuk remembered seeing her when she was alive. She was beautiful and innocent, Ryuk decided not to mention that he was Beyond's great grandfather. It mattered to neither of them who they were. Ryuk wouldn't lose his life over a human who would be reincarnated as a God of Death.

"So you're Rem's kid... She talks about you a lot, or at least she did. Until the, you know..." 

Light watched as Beyond's entire body seemed to stiffen at the very mention of the LABB Murder Case. Light saw the expression in his eyes change, only briefly from a cold calculating look to overwhelming sadness and then as Light blinked it changed rapidly to fury, he crushed the jam jar in his hand sinking shards of glass into his hand. 

"Careful you idiot!" Light leaned forward grabbing Beyond's hand and a pile of napkins. He dapped at Beyond's hand trying to stop the bleeding. Until he looked at Beyond's face to notice the shocked look on his face. Light continued to try and dab at the wounds but Beyond stopped him pulling his hand back and started picking the glass out of his hand.

"The unfortunate thing about this situation is that, we heal much faster. So suicide is almost futile, besides a bullet through the brain...We just have to wait for our life span to die out and we can't defy it...No matter how hard we try."

Light watched in silent amazement as Beyond's wounds healed closed before his eyes. Beyond eventually put his hand under the table out of view. Light looked up at Beyond's face.

"Move your stuff over and keep me company, it has been a long time since I spoke to anyone with more than a single braincell." He grinned smugly. "It's so strange to meet someone with two."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

After that day they became friends almost instantly, but there was a few things they never spoke of. L and Kira. They were the taboo's of their friendship. But then after a night of drunken fun their relationship took a step further.

Beyond had gotten too drunk and spiralled down into a depression that Light struggled to get him out of it. Especially when Beyond became somewhat violent. He made a swing for Light who dived on him pinning him to the ground.

"Get a hold on yourself! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick of this!" Beyond shouted. "I'm sick of living this lie! I'm not happy and I never will be..."

Light finally realized he was about to burst, sitting on top of Beyond pinning him down like this suddenly made all of his urges impossible to suppress. He leaned down to kiss Beyond, he tried to slide his tongue into Beyond's mouth when he found himself being pushed to the floor and Beyond climbing on top of him kissing him passionately and sliding his hands down the back of his pants.

Light could taste the alcohol Beyond had been drinking, he didn't like the taste but now wasn't the time to complain. He could feel himself getting hard already in anticipation of sex. He felt so embarrassed as Beyond noticed and grinned.

"Well that was quick, what kind of pervert have I got here underneath me..."

Those were the last sensible words uttered that night, because in the moments of passion shared between them in their drunken state were rather silent. Light tried to memorize it all as it happened because he doubted it would happen again, especially considering how wasted they both were.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

When Light awoke in the morning it was to a pounding head and a churning stomach. He tried to make sense of his surrounding's through the glaring light and turned away from the window and noticed he was laying naked and sore in a bed beside Beyond. He knew it was Beyond's room from the decorations.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, thought I'd worn you out completely... How are you feeling?"

Light groaned lying on his front and turning his head slightly to look at Beyond smiling slightly.

"I'm fine...Listen about last night, I'm sorry I should have taken more control of the situation instead of just taking advantage of you. It won't happen again... We can still be friends, right?"

The look in Beyond's eyes was one of fury and annoyance. He crossed his arms and glared down at Light who suddenly felt for the first time in a long while threatened by Beyond.

"I am not a child, I can control my own actions and if I didn't want to I wouldn't have. What if I want it to happen again? What then Light?"

"Then...I guess we can..." Light grinned as he straddled Beyond. "But on one condition...This becomes a relationship. I won't settle for being a fuck or a fuck buddy."

Beyond grinned sitting up and kissing Light resting his hands on Light's waist admiring his body.

"My darling I could never think any less of you." He laughed slightly and pushed Light down onto the bed taking him once more.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

They had bee together for 4 months hiding their relationship from everyone around them, though it didn't seem like they were hiding it more like they were making sure that people weren't meddling in their business. Over time Beyond became more and more happy and open with Light.

But when Light got sick for a long time that was when the relationship changed, they didn't see each other for a while and then when they did Beyond wasn't the same. He treated Light like he was as fragile as glass. Light didn't take kindly to this treatment and snapped.

"Baby me one more time and I swear to God I'll go crazy!" 

Beyond rolled his eyes losing his patience with Light.

"My eyes can see lifespans, including the one's of children being carried by pregnant women. Thanks to my incredible super sperm, you're pregnant. I'm not kidding either...This has happened before... I told you about Angel, that he slit his throat... He was carrying my child... I hadn't had the courage to tell him. I wanted to make sure you were okay, that I would have happiness taken from me again...Especially by..._Him_."

Light remembered Beyond telling him about Angel once, that he was Beyond's first love and that they were together for a long time. But the pressure of being a successor to L was too much for him and the grief of Angel's loss was too much for Beyond and he ended up trying to seek vengeance the wrong way. He didn't realize how wrong he had been until spending years treated as insane and left alone but no one but his own thoughts for company.

"I-I'm...G-Going to h-have..."

Light's world suddenly went dark as he collided with the floor.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Light got used to it eventually, but he realized that it would be impossible to balance a relationship, parenthood, studying to be a detective, being Kira and working the Kira case. Beyond and Light gathered in the living room to talk after having separate time to think. They sat opposite each other, Light stared down at his lap and Beyond fidgeted uncomfortably biting his lip and shifting around on the sofa.

"Light...Are you keeping it?"

Light struggled to even think of looking Beyond in the eye as he said announced his decision, he gripped the fabric of his pants tightly tensing. He knew this was going to destroy Beyond but why couldn't he stop. Did the Death Note really have that strong of a hold over him? It must have to destroy the only person he loved.

"I can't Beyond...Kira doesn't have time to be a mother, it'll draw too much attention and L will know about us..."

Light couldn't bring himself to explain his reasons for destroying their child when he heard the small whimper of sadness that escaped Beyond. Light began stammering and trying to search for something to say when after 10 minutes of unbearable silence Beyond decided to speak.

"You chose Kira...Over our child...Can you not give up, please? We could be happy. A family, why should the happiness of this rotten world happen if we can be happy surely that's enough!"

"I can't give up... Not as long as L is alive, if he notices I'm pregnant along with Kira stopping he'll definitely accuse me of being Kira. It would be too obvious."

Beyond stood looking at Light sadly and turned his back to him grabbing his coat and going to the door grabbing his shoes. Light stood rushing after him.

"D-Don't leave... Please..." 

"You made this choice, you can't love someone if you're willing to do this. What's the point of this, of us? Was I just some fun? Well fuck this! I'm done! I'm going back to England!"

Beyond opened the door ready to step out when he felt arms wrap around his waist and Light bury his face in Beyond's back. Beyond placed his hand over Light's who was obviously crying, the hormones definitely had something to do with it, it was rare that Light cried. He rarely did, usually in pain or frustration but never because of Beyond.

"D-Don't go...I'm scared...You think I want to do this? I'm so scared...I just can't think of anyway for me to give up Kira...It wouldn't work..."

Beyond closed his eyes and turned around still with Light's arms around him and held Light close to him stroking his hair. Light rested his head on Beyon'd shoulder still crying. Beyond leaned forward and whispered something in Light's ear. Light's head shot up.

"Make it look like an accident, make only a few survive and it'll be okay... Do it on a day you're there and make it so you and a few others survive. Don't let Watari die, he's needed more than you know. Angel and I both had little brothers, he takes care of them and without him, there is no place for them. That's where most of my money goes, to an account for him when he turns 18. He may only be my half brother, but he's all the family I have..."Beyond went silent for a few moments. "Even though he hates me, L told him that I was a monster in order to win him over to my side. I am a monster... I'm a freak. But as long as he's happy and that he's okay, I'm happy too." He noticed Light tearing up. "Sorry, I went off again didn't I."

"I-I won't abort, just help me. I need you to help me right now. You've told me his name, but I need you to help me think of a plan. You know L's mind better than I do because you tried to become him once. Without you I might still get put away."

Beyond nodded sadly.

"We'll work through it together."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

On the fifth of November 2004, A pilot had a heart attack and the plane flew into the building at 3 am, when only L was in the building as L had sent Watari to fetch him some food. Any evidence was destroyed. The case was over, Light handed being Kira over to Misa, asking her to take over since he was leaving for a while. He lied.

They both lay low for a while sticking around, taking off straight away would cause problems. Eventually they both left to live far away in the country. Light tried his best to hide the bump but it seemed useless. Beyond always thought to himself that he looked like he'd swallowed a pumpkin. Not that Light knew what a pumpkin was.

After their first son was born they settled down happily. Light decided to be a stay at home detective, while Beyond worked in the nearby town with the small police force. When it came time for their son, Lawliet, to go to school many problems came up.

"We can just say we adopted him from your dead sister, okay? But he thinks your his mother." Beyond tried to soothe Light who was panicking.

"What if the other kids are cruel?"

Beyond sighed holding Light close and wiped his eyes smiling slightly.

"He takes Karate and thanks to our brains and my good locks no one will dislike him. He's happy, if not you can home school him."

Light nodded and then looked at Beyond with a grin.

"Shall we get to work on another one?"

"Hell yes." Beyond grinned sliding his hand up Light's shirt, but Light flipped the position pinning Beyond down to their bed with a grin on his face.

"Lets see what my regular sperm can do to your undamaged figure..."

Beyond stared up at Light.

"I-I apologized for that..."

Light grinned settling between Beyond's legs and kissing him.

"Not good enough.."

After trying for 6 months he managed to get Beyond pregnant who stayed off work for a year and then went back, claiming he's had an illness. They were happy for a long time and lived out the rest of their lives together. Light remembered he was Kira, but he never decided to go back to it. Once Misa was caught and the Death Note locked away. It didn't bother him. Ryuk appeared once in a while but only to get rid of his boredom.

**The End.**


End file.
